Product security devices are commonly used in a number of settings, including in retail theft prevention. In this regard, retail theft prevention systems, often referred to as electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems, use antennas located at the exits of a retail establishment to detect radio frequency (RF) or magnetic (AM) signals emitted by a security device that is coupled to items for sale. A product security device may be affixed or locked to or around a product, and if the device is not removed at a point-of-sale during a sales transaction, the security device will be detected by the EAS system as the device, which is affixed to the product, leaves the store. An alarm may be triggered because the removal of the device from the retail establishment is likely to be associated with an attempted theft. However, if a thief should manage to remove a product from a retail establishment, despite the alarms, the thief may be able to use tools or more complex techniques to remove the security device from the product without damaging the product, thereby permitting the stolen product to be used or resold.